7 días
by Daydreams01
Summary: De pronto, tal vez, te des cuenta de que tu verdadero amor no era quien pensabas. Tal vez, tu verdadero amor siempre fue alguien casi escondido para ti.


Lunes

* * *

><p>Los vio nuevamente juntos y, de alguna manera, le dieron ganas de golpear algún objeto.<p>

Armin reía tomado del brazo de Sucrette, sujetándola con tanta fuerza que cualquiera creería que tenía miedo de que se le escapase de las manos. Ella, por su parte, sonreía encantada con los chistes y halagos que el moreno le dirigía.

Esa escena le dio asco. O, mejor dicho, celos. O algún sentimiento que ronda entre el asco y los celos.

-¡Hey!- gritó, obligándolos a separarse por el susto. Intentó que su voz no sonara a un regaño, pero no pudo evitarlo, convirtiendo sus esfuerzos en vano- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Kentin!- suspiró la chica, atontada al sentir los fornidos brazos del nombrado, tomarle suavemente por los hombros.

-Hola…sólo hablábamos- mencionó Armin, algo incómodo por la manera en la cual lo observaba el otro -¡Tranquilo! ¡No intentaba nada pervertido!- y dicho esto, lanzó una pequeña risa, que a los oídos de Kentin sonaron más humillantes que cualquier burla.

-Jamás mencioné algo sobre ser pervertido…es decir…si tú lo mencionaste es porque tenías algo en mente ¿no? –tartamudeó Kentin, sintiéndose traicionado por sus propias palabras.

Sucrette le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y, sonriendo con ternura, soltó un "¡tonto!" que ruborizó a Kentin.

-Kentin… ¡pareces un tsundere! ¡Incluso te sonrojaste!

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Armin?- soltó molesto el oji-verde al darse cuenta de la mirada pícara que se lanzaban sus amigos.

-¡Oh, no es nada! Para que lo entiendas tendría que darte una larga charla acerca de las cosas raras de Armin, así que es mejor dejarlo así- respondió la dulce chica, provocando sobresalto en el moreno.

-¿Eh? ¿Raro? ¿Soy raro?

-¡Bueno! Eh…eso no es lo que quería decir

-Dijiste raro

-Bueno, ser raro es ser alguien especial

-Ajá, ahora soy especial. Eso es lo que dicen las mamás cuando hablan de los defectos de sus hijos. Dicen algo como "mi hijo es malo en deportes pero…es especial a su manera"

-Ok, tacho "especial" de mi lista: "cumplidos a Armin"

Kentin se removió incómodo. Desde la palabra "tsundere" no había entendido el hilo de la conversación y temía que en verdad no tuviese un hilo coherente. Los chicos que tenía enfrente a él estaban en su propio mundo, con múltiples posibilidades e ideas descabelladas, aunque, claro, todo eso sólo estaba en la mente de ambos.

Su mirada se paseó en los dos chicos y se detuvo en la sonrisa de Sucrette. Ella era realmente hermosa, pero un sexto sentido le decía que esa sonrisa pícara y ese brillo en los ojos eran obra de Armin y por ende sólo le podían pertenecer a él.

Y Armin ¡qué idiota! Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse de tener celos de él, pues el moreno siempre se encargaba de echar por agua cualquier síntoma de romance. Cada vez que Su y Armin tenían un momento que podría convertir su amistad en algo más, el torpe moreno acababa arruinándolo, dejándola a ella en la "friendzone". Pero, de todos modos, Kentin debía intentar separarlos, antes de que Armin dejara de comportarse como un idiota y volviera más seria la cuestión.

-¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Kentin!- rió la chica, sacando al chico de su letargo.

-¿Qué te sucede? Te quedaste fijo observando a Su –mencionó confundido el moreno -¿hay algo que quieras decir?- y en esta pregunta Kentin notó un dejo de celos.

Ah, cierto. Tampoco podía ser tan ingenuo y creer que Armin aún no había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Tal vez y probablemente sólo estaba esperando el momento necesario. O, tal vez, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Sucrette.

-No, no es nada. Bueno, en realidad, sí hay algo. Dijiste que querías ver una película el viernes después de la escuela, Su. Aún podemos ir, si quieres.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? ¡Claro, me encantaría!- exclamó emocionada la chica y sus infantiles gestos de felicidad parecieron adorables al oji-verde.

-¿Película?- preguntó el moreno, interrumpiendo la escena soñada de Kentin.

-Ajá. La película de terror que no aceptaste ver conmigo

-¡Ah! ¿Esa? Dicen que la historia no es muy buena

-Si es una película de terror, de hecho no será buena- mencionó Kentin en tono de burla, pero por la mirada que le dirigieron los otros comprendió que no había dicho lo más gracioso del mundo.

-Vamos, Armin ¿Desde cuándo ves una película de terror sólo por la historia? Me sorprende viniendo de un chico que prueba matar de distintas formas a todos sus Sims.

El moreno lanzó una risa y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. En cuanto a Kentin, lo único que pudo pensar era en que Armin lo había planeado todo para colarse en la cita. Devuelta estaba fuera del círculo de ellos dos y eso le molestaba.

-Ah, pero la película…

-¿Película? ¿Qué película?- Alexy llegó a mejorar aún más la escena.

-La que se estrenó hace unas semanas. La del fantasma que…

-¡Ah! ¡La conozco! ¿Kentin irá a verlo?- por algún motivo, Alexy dirigió esta pregunta a Sucrette y Armin, quienes respondieron fervorosamente con un "¡sí!"

-¿Por qué no me lo preguntas a mí?- suspiró Kentin, ya sin fuerzas de sentirse molesto siquiera.

-Solo era una broma, broma. Pero si van todos yo también quiero ir ¡yo también debo ir!

-¡Claro!- fue la respuesta inmediata de la chica, aunque los otros dos chicos no se lo tomaron tan bien como ella.

-Si no hay otra opción… ¡pero nada de paradas en tiendas de ropa!

-Y también, ¡tienes prohibido hacer tonterías!

-¿Cuándo he hecho yo tonterías? ¡No me contesten, es una pregunta retórica!

Kentin rió, aunque, en el fondo, continuaba un poco molesto.

* * *

><p>El inicio de un proyecto.<p>

Si les gusta, por favor dejen sus reviews para continuarlo. Saludos! Nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
